


Dark Lust

by kingkjdragon



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Anal Sex, Hypnotism, M/M, Mind Control, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-10-16 04:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: A dark version of the story Prince of Lust





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> special shout out to all my fans and readers I have taken up coloring yaoi and now have a discord where i share yaoi, chat and take requests https://discord.gg/cWxE4zz

Rin Okumura was born with a second power to accompany his blue flames, the power to control lust, but this second power made Rin crave to dominate.

He was always bullied because he was different and called a demon. One of his main bullies was Shiratori Reiji, he and his group always made fun of Rin and messed with him. But today that was gonna change  
Reiji saw Rin walking by the abandoned lot and decided to mess with him some more, maybe he would even get to steal a feel.

Rin was in a piss poor mood, he had just lost another job and he knew the old man and his brother were gonna scold him for it. He gritted his teeth and his hands clenched into fist  
Reiji snuck up behind the distracted boy and shoved him to the ground with a laughing taunt "Oh poor little Okumura fell"

Rin stood and glared. "Back the fuck off Reiji I'm not in the mood for any of your bull shit right now" he snapped as he felt something in him building  
Pulling out a knife Reiji slid it to Rin's cheek and said "Well I want to fuck with you, so guess what, I will do what I want"

Rin felt that something in him snap. "Get the fuck back!" He yelled as his body erupted in a blaze of blue flames.  
Reiji fell back eyes clouded in a haze of blue as he sat on the ground staring off into space.  
Rin glared at him on the ground then he noticed the glazed look. "Hey you bastard what the hell you looking at"  
"Master" A dull voice replied as Reiji felt his own cock grow even harder in his pants, Inside his head he was screaming to move to hit the freak.

Rin looked at him in surprise. "Master eh" he said as he felt something in him whispeRing in his ear. He gained a sinister gRin. "What do you want slave"  
"You Master" The dull voice stated, but on the inside Reiji was freaking out and cursing Rin.

Rin chuckled. "Well then my little bitch why don't you start" Rin sat on the ground. "Why don't you clean my feet"  
Moving forward Reiji started to undo and remove Rin's shoes and socks, before leaning in and licking his feet.

Rin was surprised but grinned regardless. "That's right bitch lick my rank feet make sure to get In between my toes and clean them good and maybe I will give my bitch a reward"  
As he continued licking, Reiji's hard cock pulsed in his pants wanting attention.

Rin noticed this and laughed and used his other foot to tease Reiji's cock. "You fucking bitch you're getting off from lick my feet?" He asked as he used his foot to rub Reiji's cock through his pants.  
Moaning Reiji humped the foot while sucking a toe into his mouth.

Rin laughed and continued to use his foot to tease his bitches cock. "Hm hey bitch why don't you show me that cock of yours"  
Reaching down Reiji freed his aching 5 inch cock, the head purpled and dripping pre..

Rin laughed and pressed the heel of his foot against against the small cock. "Man that's your cock? You walk around actin like your this big bad guy but you were just compensating for your small cock"  
The foot was clean and Reiji was close to orgasm.

Rin pulled his foot back. "Not yet bitch" he said as he unzipped his pants and and freed his cock. Rin's cock was huge even by normal standards. Rin's cock was 13 inches long and his balls the size of tennis balls. "Get sucking bitch and don't you dare fucking cum"  
Moaning Reiji started at the head and swallowed about 5 inches before starting to gag and pull back

Rin grinned and grabbed him by his hair. "Let me help" he began thrusting the first 5 inches into Reiji's mouth and each time he pulled out he would push in another inch into his bitch's mouth.  
Reiji could do nothing as he was face fucked, more and more cock filling his throat up.  
Rin moaned as he thrusted in and out of Reiji's mouth. "That's right bitch take my fucking cock" he yelled as he thrusted in faster and faster his balls slapping his chin  
Drool covered the thick cock and pooled on the massive sack, as Reiji was helplessly screaming in his mind.

Rin pulled his cock out of Reiji's mouth and rubbed it on his face letting his drool and Rin's pre smear all over his face. "Tell me bitch do you want to continue to choke on my cock? Or do you want me to claim that ass of yours and Mark you as mine"  
"Please Claim me Master, Make me your bitch" Reiji begged.

Rin laughed as he rolled Reiji over and placed him on all fours with his ass in the air. He yanked down his pants and looked at his ass, he spread Reiji's cheeks apart to see his hole with another laugh Rin aimed his cock at the hole and thrust in all the way to his balls.  
The sharp pain broke the spell as Reiji started struggling saying "Get of you son of a bitch"  
Rin just laughed and grabbed Reiji's hair and pulled his head back and moved close to his ear. "Shut the fuck up and take my cock bitch" he snarled as he pulled out and thrusted back in, his thrust were strong and swift, he reached under Reiji and pinched his nipples  
WhimpeRing Reiji tried to buck the thrusting boy off of him, but that just made it easier to be filled.

Rin just sighed in pleasure as he continued to thrust into his bitch's ass. He pulled his cock out and thrusted back in this time his cock had hit Reiji's sweet spot  
Reiji was leaking pre and starting to moan as he was fucked, unaware that the pre Rin was leaking into him was making him into the boy's slave.

Rin moved his hand down towards Reiji's cock and started to jerk him off in time with his thrust  
Reiji was moaning and pushing his ass back onto the massive cock.

 

"Do you want my cum? Bitch do you want me to fill your fucking ass to the brim with my cum make you my bitch full time?" Asked Rin while he kept thrusting  
"yes" Reiji moaned as he pushed back his own cock ready to blow.

Rin laughed. "Then take it all!" He yelled as he thrusted into Reiji's ass and moaned as he came his seed filling his ass up to the brim

As Reiji was filled his own cock spurted out a load of glowing white cum that formed a small sphere, it was his freewill.  
Rin moaned as he pulled out of Reiji's ass. He watched as his cum leaked from his hole and gave his ass a slap. "Keep it all inside that slutty hole of yours bitch"  
Nodding Reiji leaned down and picked the small sphere up before handing it to his master.

Rin picked up the sphere and grinned he placed it in his mouth and swallowed it. "Hm you're mine now bitch" he said as he grabbed Reiji's chin and kissed him roughly  
Helping his Master redress Reiji stood with his pants down waiting on the order to put them on or leave them behind.

"Come along bitch we're going back to my place and leave the pants I want everyone to see that you're mine" growled Rin as he started to walk away

Following behind Reiji did exactly as ordered, it did not take long till they arrived at the church.


	2. Chapter 2

Rin smirked as he and his bitch approached the church and he walked inside. "Yo, old man, Yukio I'm back!" He called slapping Reiji on the ass. "And I brought a guest"  
Reiji let out a lewd moan as his hole twitched from the sudden slap allowing a drop of cum to escape.

Rin glared and slapped him on the ass again. "Keep it inside bitch if one single drop falls your gonna get down on your knees and lick it right up," he said pinning his bitch with a fierce glare.  
Reiji nodded his head and let out a whimpering "Yes Master"

Rin smirked and rubbed Reiji head. "That's my good bitch" he then walked towards the kitchen to see his brother. "Yo, Yukio," he said with a lazy wave.  
Yukio spit his drink out when he saw the naked boy behind Rin and started sputtering.

Rian gave him a smirk. "Eh? Something wrong Yukio" he asked as he reached down and groped Reiji's ass and stuck his kidding finger in his cum filled hole. "You seem to be distracted"  
"What the Hell Rin?" Yukio screamed at his brother in wonder.

"What?" Asked Rin as he stuck another finger inside of his bitch stirring up the cum that was inside of him. "I just bought a guest over"  
Reiji was moaning "Please Master, Ah" as Rin played with his hole making his,cock twitch in excitement.

"He wanted to come home and have some fun," said Rin as he toyed with his servants hole. "Who was I to say no" he left his slaves cock alone letting twitch as it slowly grew hard.  
"WHAT THE HELL!" Fujimoto shouted as he entered his church to see a nude teen being molested by his son.

"You old man," said a smiling Rin. "Meet a friend of mine, we're going to my room for a bit so don't bother us k," he said as he pulled Reiji along adding a third finger into his ass.  
Yukio stared at his father and saw the blush complete with tent in his pants, before saying "I am going to go"

Rin pulled Reiji into his and Yukio's room and tossed him down on the bed. "Now then slut why don't we have some more fun"  
Reiji moaned and spread his legs wide unaware of Fujimoto listening right outside the door.

"Such a good bitch I have" purred Rin as he climbed on top of Reiji and toyed with his small cock. "Hm your cock is so cute" he said giving it a good flick and tugged on it.  
"Ah, Master" Reiji moaned as his cock was played with by his master.

Rin chuckled as he reached down and stuck three fingers back in Reiji's hole. "You did such a good job keeping it all inside," he said as he curled his fingers pressing down on his slave's sweet spot.  
Pushing back Reiji started riding Rin's fingers when a loud crash was heard from the chapel of the church.

"What the hell was that!" Yelled Rin as he pulled his fingers out of Reiji's hole and ran to the door.  
Astaroth stood there throwing the Priests to the side when a pulse came from under a podium and called to Rin.

"Reiji stay here" ordered Rin as he ran to the podium and found a spare room with a sword. Grabbing it Rin felt the pulse once again. "What is this"  
Panting Fujimoto managed to banish Astaroth before everything went wrong as he was possessed by Satan.

"Old man!" Yelled Rin as he drew closer with the sword in hand.  
"Run Rin" Fujimoto ordered trying to fight off the possession.

"No old man let me help!" Cried Rin as he got closer.  
An evil laugh echoed from the slumped form of Father Fujimoto as blue flames engulfed his prone body.

"Old man?" Asked Rin as he stepped closer but still held caution.  
Head flying up "Son so nice to see the Dark Prince of Lust in the flesh" Satan replied as he stood tall in Fujimoto's body and reached out to the nude form of Rin.

Rin stepped back holding the sword tightly in his grip. "Who the fuck are you! Where's the old man!" He growled.  
"I am your Father and I must say you inherited a bit more than my flames," Satan said staring at his nude son.

Rian shuddered and placed his free hand over his cock. "Keep your perverted eyes to yourself you creep!" He snarled.  
"no mind Time to go home," Satan said opening the Gehenna gate.

Rin's eyes widen. "What the hell let me go!" He yelled as he struggled to get free as he snuck into the gate.  
The events became a blur to Rin as he dealt with the gate, His demon blood and a crazy older brother that enrolled him in the exorcist school.

Rin laid on his bed looking at his sword that had held his demon powers. "I'm going to kill satan, no mater what it takes" he swore  
Reiji moaned bouncing on his master's cock with a dopey grin on his face.

Rin smiled at Reiji. "And I will make sure that my harem grows even further" he chuckled as he imagined his own little harem.  
"Our Classmates?" Reiji moaned as he bounced even harder.

"Oh yes" moaned Rin. "Just like you my little bitch I'm going to get more sluts and make them mine," he said as he jerked his slave off.  
"Ah Please, Master" Reiji begged to be able to cum.

Rin smirked as he thrust into his bitches ass and sat up towards his ear. "Cum bitch cum"  
Ropes of cum covered Rin's chest as Reiji orgasmed his hole milking RIn's thrusting cock.

Rin moaned as he thrust upward and came spilling his seed into Reiji's ass with a groan as his torrent of cum made his stomach swell.

Shakily Reiji started licking up his own cum while his master tried to decide who should be turned first.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Rin and Reiji woke to get ready for their first class at True Cross Academy. "Come on bitch let's get to the first class."  
Following behind in uniform Reiji shifted wondering how the class would be and when they would find out about Exorcist training.

The two entered the class to see a group of student two girls and a few guys and to Rin's surprise, the teacher was. "Yukio what the hell are you doing here?! Where's the teacher?!"  
"I am the Teacher for this class Mister Okumara please find a seat," Yukio said with a bored tone.

Rin glared and sat down in the empty seat with his bitch sitting right next to him. As the class went on Rin had his tail slide out from his pants and slip inside Reiji's and tease his dick.  
Reiji's face was red as he panted trying to stay quiet and not cum without permission.

Rin smirked as he had his tail curl around Reiji's cock and jerk him off, "Try and not to cum in class and I may let you cum later."  
Biting his lip Reiji whimpered at the sensation of his master's tail teasing the head of his cock, unaware that a few people had noticed.

Rin chuckled he was going to make sure his bitch came before the end of class. His tail squeezed and pulled on his cock as the tip of his tail brushed against the tip of it, he could feel the precum just oozing from the weeping cock.  
Gritting his teeth Reiji tried his best to hold back his moans.

Rin was happy his pet was holding out but also a bit miffed he hadn't come yet. Moving so he was no leaning on his arm, he moved his free hand to unzip Reiji's pants and slipped his hand inside letting his tail move down to his balls, he started to jerk Reiji off himself.  
Moaning loudly Reiji shot his load onto his master's hand.

Rin smirked and brought his hand up and licked his the cum off. "You failed bitch." He whispered to Reiji. "You came without my command you are in trouble."  
As class came to an end a male with two toned hair pushed by the two and Muttered "Disgusting"

Rin turned to glare at this male his mouth pulled back in a snarl. "You got something to say ya jackass!" Growled Rin his hands clenching into fists.  
"Yeah you disgusting fuck," The male said as he turned to Rin, "I saw that perverted Shit"

"Then why were ya watching." Smirked Rin. "Did you get hard watching my bitch cum? Did you want me to do it to you too ya little slut?"  
"Try it Freak and I will kill you" Bon growled at Rin.

Rin gave him a challenging smirk. "I bet I could have you on your knees sucking my cock before you could do a damn thing." He said as a small ball of flames danced around his hand but he kept it out of sight.  
"If I win you Drop out," Bon said in a cocky voice.

Rin's eyes almost glowed. "Deal!" He said holding out his hand which had a small ball of flames in the center. "Meet us at our place and then we'll see who wins."  
"Tch" Bon turned away not planning to touch the hand that had cum on it.

Rin smirked and pulled his hand back. "Come along bitch let's go get ready to welcome a slut." He said walking away.  
Reiji followed with his head down, knowing he would be punished.

Once they arrive at the room Rin sat on the bed. "Clothes off and bend over slut."  
Doing as ordered Reiji stripped and bent over the bed.

Rin smirked and licked his lips he summoned his powers and his hand was cloaked in flames, he brought it down on his bitches ass.  
Screaming in pain Reiji did his best to hold still even as his body tried to jerk away.

"Don't pull away bitch." He gave him three smack. "It will only hurt worse." Ten more smacks to his ass.  
Steeling himself Reiji held still and took each hit.

Rin smiled and reached down and jerked Reiji off and smacked his ass.  
"Ah" Reiji moaned and struggled to stay still.

"Don't move bitch." He gave him ten more smacks and squeezed his cock. "Do you enjoy this?"  
"Ye-ahhhh" Reiji tried to answer as he held still.

Rin laughed and smacked his ass harder and quickened his speed jerking him off.  
"Please master" begged Reiji, as he felt his orgasm build

"Please what bitch?" He asked as he smacked his ass once again.  
"Please let me cum Master" Reiji begged as his hole twitched under the onslaught of hits.

"Hm." He hummed as he smacked his ass again. What makes you think I should u." He asked as he held Reiji's cock in a tight grip. "Why should I let you."  
A loud knock came from the front door of the dorm building.

Rin smiled. "Seems like our new future slut has arrived," Rin said standing. "Come along bitch."  
Following along on all fours Reiji stayed right next to his master.

Upon arriving at the door Rin opened it and smirked. "So you came after all." He said crossing his arms.  
Two figures stood at the door, "I Brought a witness for the bet" Bon said as he and Shima stood outside.

Rin just laughed. "That just means he's here to see you suck my dick." He said turning. "Come along this way to our room."  
"Hold up we need to set the rules of the bet," Bon said glaring at Rin.

"Oh, and what rules are there?" He asked raising an eyebrow.  
"If I can punch you I win, If you lose Your Pet and you leave the school forever," Bon said.

Rin thought it over for a bit and nodded. "Fine, but if I win not only are you my new slut but so is he!" He said pointing at Shima.  
"Hey now, Don't I get a say?" Shima asked panicking.

"No, no you don't now let's get this started." Said Rin.  
Moving fast Bon tried to hit Rin in the face.

Rin laughed as he dodged to the side avoiding the attack. "Your gonna have to try a little harder than that." He said  
Bon glared and tried his hardest to land a hit on the smirking demon.

Rin just laughed as he continued to dodge Bon's attacks. "Come on X marks the spot." He said standing still luring Bon into his trap.  
Angry Bon did not think as he tried to land a hit on Rin.

Rin ducked at the last moment and slammed his hand into Bon's chest and sent a small amount of his power into his body.  
Bon fell to his knees moaning and panting trying to glare.  
Rin smirked. "Looks like this is my win." He said crossing his arms.  
"Uh" what happened Shima asked confused about how Bon was panting like a dog in heat.

Rin smirked. "You wanna see for your self?" Asked Rin moving closer to Shima.  
"Uh, no thanks," Shima said as he tried to back away.

Ran moved faster and slammed his hand into Shima's chest sending his power into him.  
Shima moaned in pleasure as his cock strained against his pants creating a bulge that rivaled Rin's.

"Rin laughed. "Alright sluts strip." He commanded.

**Author's Note:**

> Please send me a email if you are interested in helping on a story or have an idea  
> My Email is Cumkingkj@gmail.com
> 
> If you want to read more stories go here  
> http://www.paperfox19.com/fics/viewuser.php?uid=201


End file.
